Hollow eye socket
Hollow eye socket is the 18th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis A flashback of Alice 100 years ago is seen. She is meeting Jack for the first time after he had fallen out of the tree near her window. Back in the present Cheshire has just attacked Oz telling him that he was getting bored 'playing' with him. Oz laughs at this and tells him that he truly is like a real cat. While Oz regains himself Cheshire calls Oz an 'usual human' before lunging at him again. Oz keeps running and Cheshire calls after him telling him even though he was definitely there he was not anywhere and this caused Oz to stop and think over what Break had told him before. A hand reaches through the mirror and stops Cheshire from delivering the final blow, wrapping itself around Oz and calling Cheshire naughty. Jack tells Cheshire that to hurt Oz would only make 'someone' suffer and that he should have thought it through carefully. Cheshire suddenly turns toward the other mirror that was housing Break while Jack and Oz disappear through the mirror. When Oz finds Gil after exiting the mirror he asks how his wound is and continues on about thinking he was dead. Gil merely smiles and tells him that he's fine while Jack walks over to them. He then asks for Oz to lend him his strength as he wanted to save Alice because she was precious to him. He told him that if she was entirely dragged in by the dimension she would lose everything and be annihilated. Oz concerned by this news tells Jack that he'd do anything and Jack thanks him. Jack tells him first he wants to find where Alice is so him and Oz put their heads together and call out for her. While they search for Alice, Cheshire enters the other mirror and watches the Break's memories unfold. Gil asks Jack if they were still in Cheshire's territory and if there was a chance he'd attack. Jack told him that Cheshire was busy with his other guest as earlier he was scared to get to close as he could have been obliterated by Break's power. Oz asks why Cheshire is trying so hard to protect the Intention of the Abyss and Jack explains that he wanted to be that way, he wanted to be the Lone Knight. Jack then asks him didn't he want to be the same and rescue Alice. Oz tells him that he doesn't and Jacks asks what Alice is to him. Oz continues with her existence being like that of the sun and how she is always true to her feelings. Suddenly Jack tells them he found Alice and Gil offers to take them but Jack sends Oz alone telling him to take care of Alice. Gil grabs Jack's coat and asks him why he let Oz go alone to which he answered that Gil would have only gotten in the way. Gil asks what Jack is and he replies that he is a fragment of Jack Vessalius' soul, a remnant that resides in Alice's memories. While Cheshire and Break fight one of Cheshire's arms disintegrates as Break cuts it off. Break calls Cheshire a stupid cat and that he was cowardly for not appearing before him earlier. He continues on saying that Cheshire had no manners for his guests and that he'd teach him a lesson by carving it directly into his chest. While Break takes off the bandages around his left eye he summons his Chain, Mad Hatter, and tells Cheshire it's time for his punishment. During this time Oz runs down a dark, empty space until he finds Alice unconscious and bound by dark rope-like manifestations. Characters in order of appearance *Cheshire *Sharon Rainsworth* *Shelly Rainsworth * }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga